


Wounded

by ChaoticPlatypus



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, angst & hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticPlatypus/pseuds/ChaoticPlatypus
Summary: Mimosa fell on the ground, a terrible pain lacerating her abdomen but... it's not hers.
Relationships: Langris Vaude/Mimosa Vermillion
Kudos: 8





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this two characters, especially Langris with his sassy personnality and that's why I wanted to write about what their relationship could be.  
> It could be seen as friendship or romance, that is up to you!
> 
> English isn't my native tongue so don't hesitate to report to me if there is any mistake :)

Mimosa collapsed to the ground, excruciating pain in the abdomen.

Klaus, Letoile and David stopped dead as they walked together through the halls of the Golden Dawn Company and, seeing their friend down, rushed to her aid.

She came to her senses as best she could, still in the grip of a great panic as well as this nagging pain. She couldn't concentrate on anything else as her friends surrounded her and tried to call her in vain. Her attention was riveted on what _should have been there._ She was still sprawled on the floor, one hand on her side. When she pulled it away, she expected to see blood, a wound, something but no. Nothing. Apart from the pain.

Suddenly she saw something. It wasn't her, it wasn't her body, or her hand, or her wound; she saw what someone else was seeing. She heard what that person heard, saw what he or she saw. Where did such vision come from? Who was it ?

"So, ' _my_ _lord'_?" She heard, like a voice echoing in her head. But she knew this voice did not belong to any of her comrades.

"How does it feel to be brought down by ' _weaker_ ' than yourself? You were expecting a threat from the front but now you got screwed by the friend behind! " the voice sneered, addressing the person Mimosa had appropriated the identity through that vision.

She didn't hear what followed, she just felt the "traitor" dragging her body until he pushed it over a precipice.

Then she came to herself.

"Someone is wounded!" were the first words she addressed to her friends.  
\- Who… ?  
-I don’t know !! She replied, almost screaming as panic had crept into her. He's a man, I guess, I haven't ... seen the clothes he was wearing, whether he was wearing a company cape or ...

-Seen ? Klaus interrupted. What are you talking about Mimosa! What happened ?  
-You've collapsed suddenly, what's happening to you? Letoile added, helping her friend to get up.  
-It was… a vision? Or something like that… I saw myself in the place of a person , someone who had just been attacked from behind by an ally. He's ... injured in the abdomen! She said, joining her hands to point the place in question.  
-… Some kind of telepathic magic? David asked. Were there things you can identify in your surroundings? Whoever did that, did you see his face?  
-I do not remember…

It all happened so quickly. She didn't even know if it was all her imagination or if what she had just experienced really happened. Her friends would have liked to help her more but she preferred to go back to her quarters to get her thoughts together. And investigate the strange phenomenon that had just happened.  
Once in her bedroom, she looked at the magic books she had in her library, to see how she could contact the individual again. Then she felt her head wobble, as if being sucked into an abyss.

*

Ten minutes had passed since the young man get stabbed by his comrade. He had been very naive to leave his rear to anyone, he who was not the type to trust ... He had been thrown like a stray dog into a cave and was now unable to move due to the gaping wound on his side.

  
" _Shit_ …" was the only word this situation inspired him to say.

He was breathing heavily, each movement sending him awful pain. Suddenly he heard like a voice accompanied by a floral scent.

“ _This vision again!”_ The voice said.  
-... Is anyone here ? He asked without much conviction.  
"You ... can you hear me ?? She replied, leading the man to think he was definitely hallucinating.  
-Difficult not to hear… he laughed but stopped immediately, getting his hand on the wound.   
  
He thought for a moment… Was that voice familiar to him? He could swear he had heard it before ...  
  
-Are you okay? Where are you ? Can you tell me what's around y...  
-Mimosa? He cut her off.  
  
Mimosa remained silent. She was standing in her room, arms outstretched, hands gripping the desk. When she heard her own name ringing in her head, her bewilderment increased.

Did they know each other?  
  
-Who are… Who are you ?!  
  
A silence answered. The voice has evaporated.  
  
Mimosa remained in the heavy stillness of the room, waiting, hoping for an answer from his interlocutor but nothing came.  
The link has broken.  
  
She hastened to grab some writing stuff and quickly scribbled down everything she remembered on a piece of paper, while the memory was still vivid:  
  
 _"A man, apparently not from the Clover's knight mages (?) but knows me; on mission? betrayed by an "ally"; abdomen injury; forest? ; precipice ... rock cavity "_

This information was too thin ... Impossible to draw conclusions with so few clues ...  
  
She paced up and down and tried by any means to reconnect, without success. How did this telepathy work? Too many questions were rushing through her head and she tried to take a calmer breath in order to find a solution to the situation.  
  
-As soon as the link works again ... I ask him where he is and I rush to help him. She told herself, packing her things, ready to get on her broom the second she heard the voice again.

*

He could feel blood flowing through his fingers despite the pressure he was exerting on his wound.  
How long had it been since he had lost consciousness? Night had now fallen and he could feel the cold settling around him. Or was it the heat of his body leaving him?  
He hoped the hallucination would keep him company, but it was gone when he passed out.  
  
-He, if you're here, won't you give me a sign? He let out with a sore sigh. Even if it means dying, I'm okay with pretending to have someone by my side ...  
  
“You won't die!" The voice yelled back.  
  
Is it a habit to scream, the young man wondered, a smile appearing on his lips: he was relieved not to be alone in the silence anymore, even though it was his imagination that had created this false company.  
  
" Where are you ?? I'll come and help you so tell me all you can about where you are !! "  
  
The hallucination took a strange turn but the boy played along, he was too tired to argue anyway:  
-Kiten… I'm near Kiten… There is a forest and… I… fell? In a sort of cave. There was a tree with red leaves not far away ...  
  
As soon as Mimosa received this information, she took off with her broom in the direction of Kiten. She continued to speak to her strange interlocutor to know her condition but she felt that each effort was difficult and painful for him ...  
  
"I want to sleep ..." he said under his breath.

She had no access to the other senses but she knew, she felt that if she had run her hand over this person's face, his skin would have been freezing cold… It was urgent, he was not going to be able to hold out for long.

As she tried to keep him conscious, she tried to as well to contact Finral from the Black Bull Company through her communication artifact so that he would join her somewhere and they would teleport directly to Kiten, thus being able to win precious minutes. But he was unreachable.  
And she was gone without telling anyone and at this late hour no one from Golden Dawn was up anymore .  
  
-Damn it !! She cursed as her artifact told her she couldn't reach the person who could help her right now. Finral, why don't you pick up ?!  
  
"Finral?” The voice answered. " Ah… I never really apologized to him, in the end…" he continued. "Hey, if you ever see him, tell him ... tell him I'm sorry for what happened during the Knights Royals exam ..."   
-The exam? What are you…?  
  
Suddenly Mimosa understood.

She now knew why that voice was indeed familiar to her, where the other person knew her from, and why he wasn't wearing a company’s cape.  
She understood that her interlocutor was in fact the former vice-captain of the Golden Dawn Company, the younger brother of Black Bull's Finral and that at this very moment, only Mimosa could come to his aid while he was probably bleeding out, isolated, trapped in a cave.  
  
-...Langris? She said in a stunned voice.  
  
But he had lost consciousness. Again.   
  
She kept calling him, over and over again as her broom shot through the night towards her comrade .  
What if she doesn't arrive on time? What if, despite all her efforts, she could not manage to heal him, to save him? Had he lost consciousness or was he already …?  
  
She shook her head to chase away those negative ideas and focused on her mana to gain speed. She saw Kiten looming on the horizon; then she had to find a red tree and then the cave where Langris was waiting for her.  
The same question plagued her _"will I arrive on time?"_ .  
  
But, only the future would tell her.


End file.
